BSI and other suppliers produce burners with a construction that places the orifice in a vertical relationship to the burner venturi. A vertical orientation is often the most cost effective solution. However, in this style construction the amount of gas and air mixture that can sufficiently be introduced into the burner is sometimes limited due to the limited vertical space available in an appliance. In these cases, it is often a better solution to utilize a horizontal venturi construction since it is common to have more horizontal space available in the appliance allowing for a longer venturi. This longer venturi can allow for better mixing of the as and air and sometimes offer improved burner performance for at least some applications.
There have been many examples of horizontal venturi construction over the years. One difficulty in achieving these designs is the attachment of the orifice to the burner venturi. In previous designs, the end of the venturi that receives the orifice was machined or some complicated system of machined components and brackets were used. Accordingly, an improved horizontal venturi construction is believed to be desirable.